degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FlareClitz/Mr. Immature
THIS DOSEN'T FOLLOW THE TV SHOW AT ALL!!!!! ALL FALLS DOWN NEVER HAPPENED!!!! SO BIANCA NEVER HOOKED UP WITH DREW!!!!! And remember this is FICTION IT'S NOT REAL!!!!!!! Clare's P.O.V Me and Eli were in the gym at lunch talking about how I am an idiot. He is such an asshole sometimes. "Eli i'm sorry I didn't tell you I was sleeping over at Bianca's I just didn't think it would mad" I said. Eli's eye's darken "YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD MAKE ME MAD!" he punches me right on the jaw and I stumple backwards almost falling. Holy crap! He just punched me! He never did that before. "YOU DON'T EVER THINK CLARE! YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND CLARE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Just then he pushes me and then everything goes black. Owen's P.O.V Clare Edwards. The girl I could never have. With her big blue eye's, her none judgey personality, her slight curve's. No Owen stop. She is with that ass Eli. Nah Eli is a nice kid. I just hate him for being with Cla- "She may be a bitch but I gotta say it, she's hot" What? Oh yah i'm in the luchroom with Fitz and B. "Who? Holly J?" I asked "Yup" Fitz said. "She is just a bitch, she's not hot" Bianca said. HaHa. "Your just jealous" I said "Whatever. I'm gonna go look for Clare" she said. Clare. Eli's P.O.V Oh my god. What did I do? "Clare. Clare. Please wake up. Wake up!" But nothing she is just laying there. What if I killed her. Oh shit. What if I did?!?! Then I feel tears coming down my cheeks. "Clare please WAKE UP!" Just then I hear a scream. I look up and see two figures and one of them is laying down but I couldn't make out who they are because of my stupid tears. I just run out the door on the other side of the gym. Bianca's P.O.V God Fitz and Owen are such an asses. Whatever i'm in love with someone already so I don't need their crap about being jealous and I know Owen is jealous of Clare and Eli or EClare. Haha. Anyways they can never find out who I love. Now were is Clare? She walk off with Eli like 10 minute's ago......wait there probaly making out somewhere ugh. Hey there's that weird kid Conner, he's friends with Clare right. "Hey you" I yelled. He turned around "me?" he asked "yes" jez I thought he was supposed to be smart. "do you know were Clare is?" "yeah, she went to the gym with Eli." he said. Yup there making out. "Okay come with me" "Why" he asked "Let's talked about your friend Wesley" yup that's who I love. I love Wesley Betenkamp. We start to talk and as we walk inside the gym I see Clare laying on the floor and Eli sitting over her. I don't know what's going on so I just stand there with Conner until I see Eli move a little and I see blood comeing out of Clare's head. That little bitch Conner faints. Then I just sceam at the top of my lungs. Eli looks at me and just runs out of the door. I run over to Clare "Clare please wake up please wake up WAKE UP!!" I take out my cell and call 911. I hear footsteps and hear Conner say he is gonna go get help. I guess he woke up. I start to cry and I usael don't cry but Clare is best friend my BFFITW (Best friend forever in the world) as Alli would say it. I feel someone put there hands on my shoulders I try to shrug them off but I was unsugsesful. I look up and see....... Oooooo clifhanger. I know it is really short but I wanted to see if people like it. Eli being an abuser is something I don't think has been done before. I wanted to do something different because I am tired of stories all about like Clare being in trouble and Eli is the one to save her, or Clare being in a abuseive (sp?) realationship with Fitz and Eli is the big savour (sp?). Well if people do like this story and I cont. Here are some thing that you will need to know...... This doesn't follow the Tv Show at all, Clare and Bianca are best friends,Clare ends up with someone unexpected,Clare never dated KC they are just good friends, and Jenna don't exsist. I need 5 reviews to cont. Okay Listen to the song Mr. Immature by Stef Lang on youtube plz Category:Blog posts